Unpredictable
by SageParson
Summary: When driving home, Vector the Crocodile and Espio the Chameleon don't expect to run into a case in the middle of the road! Adam Velarmm the Cat asks them to help find his missing sister who was last seen at a carnival. They and their teammates meet, Madam Marvel, a gypsy, who might not be giving all the necessary information...
1. Chapter 1

**Are ya ready kids?! Cuz its copyright time! Vector the Crocodile, Espio the Chameleon and Charmy Bee © Sega and/or Sonic Team**  
**Stella the Skunk © Me**  
**Madam Marvel © Me.**

Chapter 1: 8:43 pm, on Station Square road.

BOOM! CRACK! BOOM!

"Turn on the wind shield wipers, Vector! I can't even imagine how you can see through this storm!" Espio, a fuchsia chameleon said to a lime green crocodile who was sitting in the driver's seat.

"Alright! Alright! Sheesh!" Vector replied pressing a button next to the wheel.

They were driving to Station Square where their home, The Chaotix Detective Agency stood. Vector the Crocodile and Espio the Chameleon were sent to go get some groceries by Stella the Skunk, who agreed to watch Charmy Bee back at the agency. She told them to come straight back when they had finished the errand, but at this rate, it didn't look like they were going to get very far. Getting home was the least of their concerns.

A thunder storm was taking place above the square. The wind was whipping the trees side to side as its fellow comrade the lightning lit up the sky. The temperature wasn't at its best either, being 30 degrees or lower. This drastic weather was also effecting Mobians too. Those who weren't inside that is. And the ones who were outside were getting very like the weather-grumpy, stubborn and unpredictable.

"Why do you want the wind shield wipers on? I can see clearly without them." Vector asked.

"Well, I would like to get home in one piece. And this is a pretty rough road. So eyesight would be best in this scenario." Espio replied calmly.

"I thought you were a ninja! You know, the 'I-can-fight-anything-so-don't-get-in-my-way' ninja."

Espio sighed. The two friends were quiet for a while. Then Espio broke the silence. "Wait," he finally said. "what is that?" He pointed to the ground from the foggy windshield which was now covered in a sleek thin layer of white.  
"I don't see anything." Vector said, slowing the car down.  
Tap! Ponk! Ponk! Tap tap! Ponk!  
"What the-?! Aw darnit! Its hailing!" Vector yelled banging the dashboard.

"Vector!" Espio exclaimed in a panicked tone.

"Aw what is it now? I mean cmo-"

"STOP THE CAR!"

Vector's foot almost broke the brakes. And both reptiles' heads hit the back of their seats. When the two recovered, they could not believe their eyes.

A gray cat with a deep green cloak was standing in the road waving his arms frantically. "Should we get out of the car?" Vector whispered to Espio through clenched teeth. "He looks like he wants to talk to us, but he may be up to something...follow my lead." Espio rolled down his window and stuck his head out.

"Are you in need of assistance?" Espio called.

"Yes! I need to get to the Chaotix Detective Agency!" The stranger replied. But he could barely be heard over the roar of the wind and rain. Vector rolled down his window the second he heard this.  
"You've stopped the right car! I'm Vector! This is Espio! We'll give you a lift to the agency!" The man looked grateful and quickly splashed through the ankle deep puddles to the soaking car.

"So what seems to be the problem?" Vector asked their new client, after everyone got settled and started driving.

"Well, its my sister...she and I work at the carnival. I work the cotton candy stand while she's across from me at the ring toss game..." the man sighed. "She hasn't been at work for a while and I haven't been able to reach her. We haven't talked to each other since she went missing."

"Why did you come to us and not the police?" Espio asked.

"Uh...well...they weren't much help...so I came to you. You guys are my only hope."

"When did you last see her?"

"Two days ago. Please help me! I need your assistance!"

Espio and Vector glanced at each other, and both nodded.

"We'll help you find your sister. Don't worry." Vector said after a while.

"Thank you so much! I don't know how I can thank you enough!"

"Well..."Espio started. "You can tell us your name."

"OH YES! Yes! I'm TERRIBLY sorry for not giving an well mannered introduction. I'm Adam. Adam Velarmm Cat."

"Well Adam, we'll get on the case tomorrow. You should get home and get some rest. Do you live in Station Square?"

"Yes actually. Its a good walk away, but I can manage." The smoky cat answered. "You can drop me off here."

The duo went silent. You could only hear the rumble of the car's engine. Espio glanced at Vector, who shrugged and broke the silence.

"Uh...you sure?"

"Oh yes I insist!" Adam exclaimed, folding his hands together in his lap. He nodded as he spoke.

"Well...uh...OK I guess." Vector said slowing down the car to let Adam hop out. Who waved, thanked them again then ran off down the sidewalk. Not even bothering to put up his hood as the buckets of rain launched down from the sky.

The two continued driving. Only around 10 blocks from the agency, when Espio started talking about the case. "Vector, Adam didn't give us the name of his sister. Or what she looks like. And how are we suppose to contact him?"

"Oh Espio quit your worrying. We'll check out the carnival and search for clues tomorrow and we'll probably get her name there. Don't you think the manager would have records of their employees?"

"Well...I suppose...but-" Espio trailed off.

"Besides! You worry to much! You need to learn to relax. Maybe after the case we'll be able to take a vacation. Now, what were you saying?"

Espio paused for a moment. "N-never mind. Let's just get home."

Back at the agency, Stella the Skunk and Charmy Bee were sitting on the carpeted floor of the agency, playing the family game of Life.  
"OK...1,2,3,4,5,6!" Charmy counted as he bounced his playing piece around the multi colored board. "Stop! OK...I have to buy a house."

"Here, Charmy." Stella said fanning out a deck of 'Buy a House' cards.

Charmy pulled a card. "Cool! I gotta mansion! But I have to pay...800 DOLLARS?! A month?! With the money I'm making now! I'll never pay it off!"

Stella laughed. "You sound like Vector!"

Suddenly the door opened, and two sopping wet reptiles staggered in with groceries clutched in their arms.

"I do not sound like that!" Vector growled.

"Hey guys!" Stella waved.

"Hey Vector!" Charmy asked. "How's the weather out there?" He grinned.

"Very funny Charmy." Vector and Espio put down the groceries.

"We found a cat in the road named Adam Velarmm and he wants us to help find his sister." Espio said.

"His sister's missing? Where was she last seen?" Stella questioned.

"At the carnival. We're going tomorrow to search for clues."

Charmy did a loop De loop in the air. "Yeah! Alright! A work!" He smiled.

"A job, Charmy. Not a work." Stella corrected putting away the board game she and Charmy had left out with her telekinesis. She looked at Espio. "Wait a second, why didn't I meet the client?"

"He wanted to be dropped off around 20 blocks back. He looked like he was in a hurry." Espio handed some soup to Vector who was setting them inside the cupboards that lined the kitchen wall.

"It seems like he only wanted you guys to know!" Charmy replied making a face.

"Who knows?" Vector teased. "Maybe he did, or maybe he didn't. Or maybe he knew you wouldn't have taken it seriously." He smirked.

"Humph! What a meanie!" Charmy flew over to the shaggy maroon couch and pouted.

Vector rolled his eyes. "We're leaving after dinner tomorrow. So be ready.  
"We should get some sleep. Everybody to bed." He said.

Stella quickly got up from crouching on the floor. Charmy zoomed up the stairs excited for the day he was going to have tomorrow, while Vector finished up with the groceries. After he walked up stairs, Stella yawned and stretched. Espio walked over to her and put out his gloved hand.

"May I escort you upstairs?" He asked with a smile.

Stella laughed and put her hand on top of his. "You may."

**What do you think so far? :)**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: 6:04 pm, The Casino Carnival.

The next day had been a lot better than the day before. Even though a chill nipped at the team's noises, the sky had cleared up and the sun was shining. It was still fall weather. Leaves littered the ground that happened to be covered with puddles. Lots and lots of puddles.  
"WHEE!" Charmy yelled as he jumped in a puddle splashing Vector.  
"Ack! Grr! Charmy! This is no time for goofing off! We gotta job to do!" He exclaimed wiping the dirty water from his headphones. The group was just heading to the entrance of the brightly lit up park.

"Alright listen up team." Vector whispered. "We're gonna split up in to groups of two. Espio and Stella check out the booths while Charmy and I go talk to the manager. We meet back at the entrance in an hour. Got it?"  
"What do we do if there's an emergency?" Espio asked.  
Stella spoke up. "I can contact Vector with my telepathy, and if you guys are stuck, just call me."

"ALRIGHT! LET'S GO!" Charmy yelled. Vector, Espio and Stella shushed him. A few moments later, both groups were off at different ends of the park.

Stella and Espio checked out the cotton candy booth first to see if they could find Adam. Unfortunately, he wasn't there.

"Hmmm..." Espio said to Stella. "He works here..."

"Maybe he's off today." Stella answered. She scanned the area for a few seconds and noticed a small tent a few booths down. "Let's go in there and see what we can find."

As the couple got close, they realized that the small tent was covered in fabric. It swam lazily above the entrance which was decorated with transparent colorful beads. Espio looked at Stella.

"Should we go in?"

"Might as well...if no ones home..." Before the teens could take a step, a gray cat glided out.  
She wore an ankle length dress that was draped with cloth in deep colors of green, red and purple. Dangling around her hands were gold bracelets and emerald beads. She wore a wine red turban on her head that was sprinkled with a little glitter and a emerald was placed in the middle. Her blond hair was pushed out of her eyes so the makeup showed. She immediately welcomed Espio and Stella with a Russian accent.

"Velcome! Velcome! To Madam Marvel's Tent of Vonders!" She grinned showing her pearl like teeth. "Please! Step inside! Und we vill begin!" She moved aside and Espio and Stella hesitated at first,but eventually walked in.  
The inside of the tent looked just like the outside of it. All covered with drapes. Beyond the sleepy drapes were shelves after shelves of spell books. There was also a crystal ball in the distance along with a wooden table that looked like it was meant for palm reading.  
"So," the gypsy began. "Vhat vill if be? Palm reading, crystal ball? Your choice."

"Actually...we came to ask you a couple of questions about a missing person." Espio said.

Madam Marvel tsked. "No one gets answers until I see a future or a palm."

Espio started to argue. "We don't have time for this! We're sort of on a deadline at the-"

"Oh please, Espio!" Stella interrupted. "It will only take a few seconds!" She stuck her palm out, and Madam Marvel began to read it.

"Hmm...life line is long...your love life is strong..."

Stella and Espio glanced at each other and smiled. "...money is not so good..."

"Don't remind me..."

"Your luck is good...and-"

"What?" Stella asked.  
But the gypsy changed the subject. "So, about those questions?"  
"Well do you know a worker here named Adam Velarmm?" Espio questioned.  
"Ches, ches I do...smart man. You want answers about his sister?"

"Yes actually..." Stella had walked over to one of the shelves and started searching the wide selection of spell books. "First things first," Espio said taking a seat on a wooden chair that was sitting in the middle of the room. "What exactly is her name?"  
"Uhh...its Melody..." Madam Marvel stammered.  
"Melody Velarmm...why am I not surprised?" Stella said. She picked up a book and was flipping through the pages.  
"She and I are very close. I know almost everything about her..." the cat drawled.  
"Hmmm..." Espio said. He looked at Stella. "You may want to call Vector over here. This may be important."

"I'm on it." Stella said.

Meanwhile, way on the other side of the park, Vector and Charmy were wondering around searching for the question and answers booth.  
The duo would of moved pretty quick, but because of Charmy stopping to point at a game or prize he wanted, they were getting to about three tents every two minutes.  
"Ooh! Vector! Can I get that? I wanna play! Please, please pleeeeeeeeeaaase?" Vector sighed and got down on one knee to get face to face with the bee. "Charmy, this is the last time I'm gonna say this. We're not here to play we're here on a case."  
"PFFT! Well why didn't you just say so?!" Charmy rolled his eyes and crossed his arms like he had known all along. Vector without saying a word, got up and started walking again. But suddenly stopped when he heard Stella's voice echo inside his head.  
'Vector, Espio wants you over here so we can have questions answered.'  
'Got it.' Vector thought. "Cmon Charmy, we're goin to the other side of the park." He started walking away. With Charmy right on his tail (literally).

"Alright lady! I WANT ANSWERS! AND I WANT EM' NOOOWWW!" Charmy slammed his little six year old hands on Madam Marvel's wooden desk. Madam Marvel stared at Charmy and smiled. "I'll be happy to tell you. But I need you all to do something for me..." she drawled.

"Depends what it is." Vector replied. "Because if its not worth it, we can always ask the manager..."

"Oh him? He's never in. He's always out doing something." Madam Marvel said.

"Alright...what do you need us to do?" Stella asked who was still looking through a spell book.

"Well it would be nice if you'd not look through those books." Madam Marvel glared. Stella paused for a moment, but walked to the far end of the shelf to put the book away.

"Is that all?" Vector asked.

"Not exactly..." Madam Marvel got up and looked at Vector. "I need to talk to you in private for a moment..." then she glided into the next room.  
Vector glanced at his team mates. They just shrugged. And looked away.  
Vector turned to the room and silently walked in.

Vector was in the room for a long time. And that worried the Chaotix.  
"How long has he BEEN in there?" The impatient Charmy asked.  
"Half an hour." Stella answered.  
"Doing what?"  
"Getting more information about the case is my guess."  
The three friends sat in silence for another ten minutes. Charmy started to squirm and complain. Finally, he couldn't take it anymore. The stress and fear for what the gypsy was probably doing to his friend frightened him.

Suddenly, the hyper bee yelled: "I CAN'T TAKE THIS ANYMORE! I'M COMING VECTOR!"

"Charmy! WAIT!" Espio called, but Charmy had already flown over to the door. But right as he flew to the door, Vector had walked out. Creating a collision between the two.

Vector gave him a cold glare.

"OH! VECTOR! I'm sorry! I-I didn't mean too!" Charmy apologized. He looked like he was on the verge of crying. Vector's glare softened.  
"It-It's fine, Charmy." He looked at Stella and Espio. Stella looked at him hard. Vector continued.  
"Its gettin' late. We should go..." He turned to leave the tent. Charmy looked confused. Espio worried. Stella wondering. The Chaotix watched as Vector left the tent. He poked his head back in. "And Stella, stop reading my mind." And he left.

Charmy leapt up from where he had collided with Vector and followed him outside. Espio began to do the same. Stella just stood there for a moment. Espio turned to her.

"What's wrong?" He asked her while taking her hand.  
"Its Vector. He's not himself."  
"How can you tell?" Stella paused for a moment and looked back at the room where Madam Marvel and Vector were. She turned back to Espio.  
"Nothing...I'm probably just being paranoid..."


End file.
